A Chave do Coração
by Lexis Menzel
Summary: Depois do sucesso de Dark moon e da Box R, Kyoko é convidada a fazer um novo drama, porém, ela tem um novo desafio, pois, sua personagem terá duas personalidades distintas, e se verá apaixonada por um colega de trabalho de seu pai e fará de tudo para conquistá-lo, e agora quem a ajudará com essa personagem? Claro que nosso ator numero 1 do Japão Tsuruga Ren, mais quem é essa garota
1. Chapter 1 Uma nova personagem

_ . _

A Chave do coração

Depois do sucesso de Dark moon e da Box R, Kyoko é convidada a fazer um novo drama, porém, ela tem um novo desafio, pois, sua personagem terá duas personalidades distintas, e se verá apaixonada por um colega de trabalho de seu pai e fará de tudo para conquistá-lo, e agora quem a ajudará com essa personagem? Claro que nosso ator numero 1 do Japão Tsuruga Ren, mais quem é essa garota misteriosa e por que ela está morando com ele? Será que Kyoko, terá ciúmes e fará algum movimento?

Capitulo 1 – Nova personagem, finalmente uma protagonista!

Por incrivel que pareça, o dia na LME estava calmo, com o final de Dark Moon, e a agenda cheia de Tsuruga Ren, quase não se via ele por lá, Mogami Kyoko, andava pela agência com seu uniforme da seção Love Me, o qual o presidente Lory fazia questão que ela usasse, Kyoko estava triste com o fim de Dark Moon, apesar de tudo adorava gravar aquele drama, e com Box R chegando ao final, estava com receio de não ter mais trabalho.

- Mogami-kun!

- Ah, Sawara-san, algum problema?

- Ah, não estava te procurando, pois há uma nova proposta de trabalho ao qual você deveria realmente dar uma boa olhada, pois vai ser muito boma para sua carreira, é para um personagem principal.

Ao ouvir isso os olhos de Kyoko brilharam.

- Sério? Mais será que estou pronta? Como é o papel Sawara-san?

- Claro que está, pelo que eu soube mais ou menos por cima, a personagem oferecido a você terá duas personalidades diferentes, é uma garota séria e fria por fora, apenas por receio de se machucar, mas por dentro é uma garota doce e com sonhos de encontrar seu "principe encantado", assim que ela só tem uma fachada fria, mais realmente quer ser apenas uma garota fofa, embora em algum momento ela fique em duvida de qual é sua verdadeira personalidade, mais tarde ela conhece um sócio de seu pai ao ir entregar alguns documentos esquecidos por ele em casa, e se vê incomodada com a presença do tal sócio, apesar de ser jovem, ele é bem sucedido no trabalho, aos poucos como ela vai o conhecendo se vê apaixonada por ele, mais ele a afasta por ela ser uma colegial e ainda por cima filha do presidente da empresa, mais ela quer conquistá-lo, e irá tentar de várias maneiras.

- E-é u-um romance?

- Sim. Mogami-hun está bem?

Kyoko gostará da personagem, mais um romance? Depois, de sua experiência com Sho e de ter fechado seu coração para esses sentimentos, representar alguém com problemas de personalidade e ainda por cima apaixonada, seria um grande desafio, mais se ela o superasse estaria pronta para subir em sua carreira, não?

O que ele poderia fazer? Aceitar esse papel e se arriscar ou esperar uma próxima oportunidade? Embora uma oportunidade como essa não apareceria de novo tão cedo para ela.

- Sawara-san eu posso pensar um pouco sobre o assunto?

- Bom, claro, você tem até amanhã para me responder.

- Obrigada... Ah e Sawara-san, qual o nome do drama e da personagem citada?

- O drama se chama Conflitos e Sentimentos, e a personagem se chama Kanahara Mai.

- Entendo.

Com isso, Kyoko se dirgiu até a sala da seção Love Me, talvez Moko-san ou Chiori estavam lá, para lhes pedir conselhos, ao entrar viu Moko-san lendo um roteiro.

- Mooooooko-saaaaaan!

Kyoko se jogou para cima da amiga com olhos de filhote de cachorro.

- Mooo! Me solte, o que aconteceu?

- Moko-san, eu não sei o que fazer...

E depois de contar a sua grande amiga sobre a personagem e suas duvidas, Kyoko olhava para o chão indecisa.

- Bem, essa é uma grande chance ppara sua estréia e para que você se gradue na seção Love Me. – embora, Kanae não fosse admitir não queria deixar Kyoko sair da seção e ficar sem sua amiga alegre e atrapalhada ao seu lado, mas tinha que ser sincera quanto suas possibilidades. – Embora, você terá que trabalhar no setimento de amor romântico, sei que quando você encontrar sua personagem e o modo de interpretá-la, tudo trancorrerá muito bem, mais isso é com você.

Os olhos de Kyoko brilharem, ao perceber o sigelo elogio que Moko-san a derá, e de novo se jogará em cima da amiga, lhe agradecendo, saiu da LME mais leve, mais ainda com dúvidas, então decidiu ligar para seu sempai Tsuruga-san, aquele a quem admirava por suas habilidades e que lhe derá valiosos conselhos quando necessitava.

- Alô!

- Oi, Tsuruga-san.

- Ah, Mogami-san, algum problema?

- Bem, realmente tem algo.. Me surgiu a oportunidade de uma personagem incrivel, mais eu tenho receios quanto a parte romantica do drama...

- Bem, levando em consideração que algum tempo atrás eu mesmo tinha problemas com isso, não sei se sou o mais indicado para lhe aconselhar, mais se você Mogami-san se sente bem e já tem afinidade com essa pesonagem, deveria aceitar e se precisar de ajuda para encontrar o sentimento da sua atuação, eu estarei disposto a ajudá-la.

Kyoko, não sabia o motivo mais teve um ânimo a mais para aceitar aquele papel, iria dar o máximo de si e encontrar o sentimento que lhe faltava para melhorar sua atuação.

- Obrigada Tsuruga-san, realmente me ajudou muito, e decidi que aceitarei a pesonagem e darei tudo de mim para que essa personagem ganhe vida.

- Fico feliz Mogami-san.

Com isso em mente Kyoko se dirigiu até o escritório de Sawara-san e lhe deu sua resposta, recebendo um rascunho do script para entender um pouco mais sua personagem, já que a reunião definitiva de apresentação do elenco ocorreria dali a 2 meses, então teria algum tempo para descobrir sua personagem, porém, mal ela sabia que dali uma semana o papel masculino principal seria oferecido para nosso querido Tsuruga Ren.


	2. Chapter 2 Preparações!

_ . _

E então pessoal, o que estão achando da fic?

Espero que estejam gostando ^.^

CAPITULO 2 – Preparações!

**Ren Pov's**

Finalizei a chamada, embora ficasse orgulhoso que Kyoko estivesse crescendo no showbiz, ainda tinha ciúmes de quem iria contracenar como seu amante no drama, embora meus sentimentos por ela crescessem cada vez mais, tinha receio que ela me odiasse se descobrisse e se afastasse, devo confessar que senti falta do tempo que passei com ela como Cain e ela com Setsu, embora fosse apenas atuação eu adorava porder tocá-la livremente, era uma ótima sensação.

- Ren, pensando em algo ou melhor em uma certa pessoa?

- Yashiro, você deveria parar de pensar que todos meus pensamentos tem a ver com Kyoko.

- Eu não tinha falado que era nela que você pensava.

- Mas seu rosto o denuncia.

- Hum.

- De todo jeito, vamos nos apressar, a agenda está cheia, e ainda tenho que resolver algumas coisas depois do trabalho.

- Coisas? O quê?

- Você vai saber na próxima semana.

Yashiro me olhou desconfiado, mais ainda não podia lhe contar sobre esse assunto, ninguém além do presidente sabia minha verdeira identidade e até que tudod esteja pronto eu não posso falar algo que possa levar a alguém descobrir isso, ainda estava receoso com a tal situação, pai me ligou mais cedo naquele dia me falando sobre suas preocupações e me pedindo aquele favor, e como ele havia conversado com o presidente e Lory concordou eu não tinha objeções, não que eu não quissesse que ela viesse, seria bom ter alguém da familia por perto que não iria me relembrar de meu passado nebuloso mais sim me alegraria, embora era uma dor de cabeça eu ter que preparar todos os documentos e tudo mais para a chegada "dela" daqui a uma semana, mais eu não podeia reclamar, o bom é que ela concordou em mudar a cor de seus cabelos e olhos também, para meu espanto, desde que, ela odiava mexer em sua cor natural, algo realmente sério deveria ter lhe acontecido.

- Corta! Bom trabalho!

Finalmente, a última gravação do meu dia tinha acabado, e também, era a última daquele filme, resultando que dali duas semanas teriamos uma festa para comemorar o fim do nosso trabalho e comemorar nosso esforço. Depois, de deixar Yashiro em casa, fui para minha e comecei a entrar em contanto com conhecidos para arranjar logo os documentos necessários, para semana que vem, e depois, fui dormir exausto e pensando em uma certa atriz da LME de cabelos curtos e olhos dourados.

**Kyoko POV's**

Lendo o script, cada vez mais me encantava pela personagem, uma jovem de 16 anos que vem de uma família rica, porém seu jeito é muito diferente de uma jovem rica e sem preocupações, quando tinha 10 anos, era uma menina timida e sem muitos amigos, os que tinha só se aproveitavam de sua inteligência e status para seus próprios beneficios, então quando seus pais lhe informaram que mudariam de estado, para cuidar da nova filial da empresa da familia, ela não teve reclamções, no entanto, por medo que a situação que vivia se repetisse na sua nova escola, se fingiu de rebelde legal em seu primeiro dia, o que lhe rendeu uma nova personalidade e jeito de agir, mesmo que no fundo queria ser apenas fofa e divertida, seu medo não a deixava e acabava por agir inconscientemente daquela forma fria, apesar de ter se tornado popular, ainda continuava sozinha, se não fosse por Hitomi Saya que começou a estudar ali, quando ela já tinha 15 anos, e ambas acabaram amigas, ela sendo meio distante e Saya constantemente alegre, o que a deixava bem, embora em vários momentos queria agir de uma forma mais aleegre não conseguia, apenas o fazia sozinha em seu quarto, um dia quando seu pai lhe pede para levar uns documentos a empresa ela se depara com Shibuya Kyouhei um jovem sócio da empresa que até então nunca havia visto, em seu interior ela o acha um principe magnifico, porém seu exterior mostra apenas irritação ao esbarrar nele, o que a deixa péssima, no entanto, seu pai decide que ela deve começar a se interessar pela empresa já que será seu futuro e decidi deixar para ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Shibuya Kyouhei a ensiná-la tudo sobre a empresa e para isso a faz trabalhar como assistente dele, e ao passar mais e mais tempo com Kyouhei, Kanahara Mai se vê apaixonada por ele e decide conquistá-lo por mais que ele queira afastá-la .

- Ahhh eu realmente gosto dela, mais esse sentimento construído aos poucos que é complicado, a personalidade dela eu tenho mais ou menos em mente, mais seu visual e como mostrar sua paixão por Kyouhei, é muito complicado... Já sei, amanhã vou prepara um jantar para Tsuruga-san e lhe pedir ajuda.

Com esse pensamento pode se tranquilizar e finalmente dormir.

**Yashiro POV's**

Ren parecia mais sério que o habitual ontem e apesar de eu estar realmente curioso e sempre lhe perguntar o motuvo, ele não me dizia, apenas mudava de assunto, provavelmente tinha algo a ver com Kyoko-chan, aquele Ren, por mais que soubesse de seus sentimentos agora, nunca fazia uma jogada para conquistar de vez a garota, embora muitos percebessem que Kyoko estava se abrindo e começava a suavizar seu coração para Ren, nenhum dos dois mais interessados notavam aquilo e Yashiro realmente estava ficando ansioso com aquilo, queria juntar logo aqueles dois, pois dava para perceber o quanto um precisava do outro e o quanto teria melhoras suas atuações, aproveitou enquanto Ren era preparado para uma sessão de fotos e decidiu telefonar e falar com o presidente Lory seu maior aliado para juntar aqueles dois.

Pegou sua luva para depois pegar seu celular, havia perdido as contas de quantos celulares se foram por seu esquecimento de por a luva.

- Alô!

- Presidente? É o Yashiro.

- Ah Yashiro, algum problema com o Ren?

- Bem nada demais, ele só me parece mais sério que o normal, e achei que talvez a gente pudesse por algum plano em ação para juntar ele e a Kyoko.

- Ah sim, sobre isso não se preocupe, eu acredito que muitas coisas aconteceram a parti da semana que vem.

- Huh? O que isso significa?

- Você entenderá, logo que o Ren lhe contar, aposto que terá a mesma idéia que eu, bom tenho que ir, até mais.

E com isso a ligação acabou, o que ele quis dizer com aquilo?


End file.
